beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobu Takamiya
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 14 Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 225, Page 8 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = Violet |hair = Black |blood type = |affiliation = Killer Six Elements |prev affiliation = Fallen Angels |occupation = Student Head of the Fallen Angels |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Daten High School |status = Alive |relatives = Takamiya's Grandmother (grandmother) Takamiya's Father (father) |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 203 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also referred to as or , is a first-year at Ishiyama High School who is formerly from Daten High School. He is the former head of the Fallen Angels but remains the leader of the gang's members.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 12-13 Appearance Takamiya is a tall, lean-built but muscular young man with black hair and violet eyes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 1 Initially, Takamiya had a more reserved appearance unexpected for a delinquent with high power.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 10 His shoulder-length hair was swept down past his ears and his bangs covered his forehead entirely. However, after pulling his hair back with the use of hair gel, his hairstyle resembles that of the Kariage fashion: all of his hair underneath his temples are revealed to be buzzed short, whilst the rest, specifically most of the bangs over his forehead, are swept back into a wide ponytail with several strands sticking out from the center's top.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 18-19 When his hair is kept up, both his scar and piercings are clearly shown. Takamiya sports a diagonal scar running from his top-left hairline down just over the tip of his left eyebrow. His ears are also heavily pierced; both ears have eight round piercings on them. His usual attire consists of the standard uniform from Ishiyama High School, fit with the black jacket and black pants, with the additional golden-colored set of three buttons on the ends of both of his sleeves. Takamiya generally keeps his jacket closed and buttoned up. Underneath, he wears a white tank top which barely covers over the light-colored belt that he wears around his waist to keep his pants up.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 1 Takamiya also wears dark shoes;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 17 however, the bottom padding is light-colored and the area around the hole for his feet to fit into is also light-colored. He also appears to lack socks.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 8-9 As a child, Takamiya retained the hairstyle that he normally has when not fighting. He wore a light-colored sweater, with a two dark lines stretching horizontally across the front with a grass-like pattern underneath the bottom, as well as dark pants and light-colored shoes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 8 Personality Takamiya is a very calm individual who rarely breaks from his composure, even during situations that would be more appropriate to do so;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 16Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 17 occasionally, this results in Takamiya appearing callous and even arrogant.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 14Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 18-19 Takamiya's calm nature is at a point where, even after several battles one-after-another, he does not mind letting his opponent talk with his allies and even takes a smoke while he waits.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 12-15 Aside from that, other prominent characteristics about Takamiya's personality include his intellect and neutralism. Takamiya's intellect is praised to be that of a genius, having apparently learned Spells under Saotome's tutelage at a much faster pace than what was expected.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 3 Additionally, he is rather clever and manipulative, using various strategies against Oga during their fight so as to gain leverage against him. Takamiya is also a rather indifferent person,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 9 even with his own subordinates. He maintains a strict and professional attitude with the members of the Fallen Angels; according to him, he only cares about whether they are useful or not.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 12 A true statement, though Takamiya appears to hold a certain amount of recognition for his subordinates as he has sent them fragments of a "soul" to boost their power; all for the purpose of his plan, albeit, attributing to his tactical and manipulative nature.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 3-7 During his childhood, Takamiya was initially a quiet and shy boy. He was soft-spoken and unusually forgiving, bearing no ill will towards Lucifer, despite the the horrors that she made him witness and the subsequent misery that she indirectly put him through afterwards.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 14-15 He has since become more cynical and bitter since then. Due to the two years of confinement that he went through, where he even described himself as "cowering in despair and solitude", he has become bitter instead of those who cannot handle the power of the Demons.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 16 The hardships that he suffered are noted by others such as Suzune Suzumura.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Page 14 Despite his cool demeanor, Takamiya does enjoy fighting.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 18Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 10-11 He even expresses a more aggressive and bloodthirsty attitude during a fight,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 4 especially true when he finds it exciting. Takamiya maintains his calm nature but is more prone to angry grinsBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 4-8Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 8 and sometimes even hysterical laughter.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 17 However, he can become more insistent on winning his battles to the point where he would do anything to win, even allowing his subordinates to cut down his opponents' power, rendering him an easy win; nonetheless, he admits that he has won because of their help, attributing to his acknowledgement of those whom he finds useful to him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 5-6 Takamiya is also a casual smoker.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 11Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Page 12 History During his childhood, Takamiya shyly went to greet his father who had just returned from his work. The two went to a room together, accompanied by the father's two co-workers, and Takamiya watched as his father opened a large crate marked by the number 02. He became captivated upon seeing the sleeping girl, Lucifer, and reached out to touch her face. His presence alarmed Lucifer who subsequently woke up and grabbed his hand instead. Suddenly, dark threads emerged from her crate and attacked all of the adults in the room, leaving them bloodied and unconscious, while Takamiya watched in horror; seeing his father lying on the ground, he screamed out. Suddenly, Takamiya felt Lucifer touch him with her hair and looked at her with a frightened expression. At some point after this incident, he became possessed by her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 8-13 Once six months had passed, Takamiya and Lucifer were confined together in a dark room inside the house with spell tags all around them. While sitting sadly on his chair, Takamiya told Lucifer that he cannot take her outside. He then sadly stated how he can never see his grandmother or father ever again; as he thought that, Takamiya told Lucifer that he wished how she could at least speak to him. The two would end up living inside the dark room for another year and a half.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 14-15 Takamiya eventually met Zenjūrō Saotome when he was approximately twelve years-old. Upon meeting the man, he was speechless, and listened as the Spell Master told him that the world is a big place.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 214, Page 1 Later, Saotome would teach Takamiya how to properly utilize spells;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 18 apparently, Takamiya showed great genius under Saotome's tutelage and was able to learn difficult Spells in very short times.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 2-3 Takamiya eventually began attending Daten High School where he became the leader of his own gang, known as the Fallen Angels. At some point, Udagawa, whom Takamiya had previously met sometime before, granted Takamiya's subordinates the power of Demons as per a deal with the Solomon Company.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 11 Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Takamiya has all members of the Fallen Angels gather in their den at Ishiyama High School; while waiting for everyone to arrive, he sits on a sofa as he toys around with his cell phone. Once the entire gang has gathered, he rises up to begin their meeting. Having overheard a previous conversation about their numbers bestowed by the King's Crest, Takamiya clarifies that he believes it is meaningless and that he only cares about whether they can be of worth to him, causing everyone to go silent. Shortly after, there is a commotion outside the room which is immediately followed by a beating and the destruction of the entrance to the room, which is then revealed to have been caused by Tatsumi Oga. Takamiya says nothing while Oga is still present and instead allows Himekawa to handle the situation himself. He then listens to the Tōhōshinki's subsequent strategies about dealing with Oga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 12-19 Late at night, Takamiya and the Fallen Angels stay behind at the Ishiyama campus where they enact a plan that involves the capture of Takayuki Furuichi. Takamiya enters a classroom where he finds Furuichi bloodied and badly beaten after a "fight" with Busujima, who then tells Takamiya that he still distrusts the captured teenager. Takamiya affirms that he cares only to fight against Oga snd has no interest in other affairs; with that said, he takes his leave.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 9-10 Takamiya later discovers Busujima lying defeated in the hallways alongside Tsukishima and Hachidan, though Furuichi stands tall near them alongside another man. Surprised, Takamiya inquires whether Furuichi defeated them all before then admitting that he is now very interested in him; Takamiya then tells him to fight him. He quickly squeezes hair gel into his hands and uses it to push the hair out of his face, revealing his scar and piercings.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 17-19 Takamiya also removes his jacket before they can commence their fight. Furuichi prepares to tell Takamiya that he is ready to take him on in a fight; Takamiya interrupts him midway by striking him on the side of the body. He then deals a series of rapid and effective punches before declaring that he will kick him into the ceiling, which he then proceeds to do, had Furuichi not unexpectedly moved out of the way so quickly. The fight continues and it results in Furuichi being beaten worse, while there is only a slap across Takamiya's face.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 4-8 After dealing a powerful punch, Takamiya sits down to smoke a cigarette while his opponents tries regaining his strength. Takamiya deduces that Furuichi is able to summon Demons using the tissues stuffed into his nose and asks that he bring out more. Instead, he hears the teenager talk to the man beside him about Takamiya's superior strength over him. Takamiya responds to them by saying how characters in mangas tend to develop a sudden power boost during critical situations which he states can work for Humans, too; with that said, he asks to see such an occurrence from Furuichi. Furuichi ends up stuffing more Demonic tissues into his ears; coincidentally, four other Demons appear at the very same moment.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 9-13 However, Takamiya ends up defeating all of them and nearly kills Furuichi unintentionally. As he reflects on this, he senses Oga's presence from behind and compares the likelihood of Oga challenging him full-out to that of a scene from a manga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 17-19 Takamiya remarks that Oga has arrived lately and sets his foot upon Furuichi's head, taunting him for his bad defeats throughout the night. Because of that, he receives a kick to the face. The attack immediately excites Takamiya again and he goes in to punch Oga, though his knuckles are cut and bloodied due to Oga headbutting the attack. Takamiya is then forced to defend against Oga's Zebul Emblem which he ends up sustaining moderate injuries to. Takamiya remarks how "soft" his opponent is during a fight with his Demon and states that his own, Lucifer, is more ruthless.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 1-7 Lucifer then reveals her presence and begins assisting Takamiya during the fight; using her abilities to his advantage, Takamiya deals a powerful punch to Oga which seemingly paralyzes him and his Demon. Takamiya states his dissatisfaction at Oga before turning to Furuichi, whom he tells to die. However, a series of Zebul Emblems appear in a straight formation between him and Oga which slowly explodes, one-by-one. Takamiya is distracted by the spells and receives a shattering punch to the temple as the explosions continue. Once the smoke dissipates, it is revealed that he is now bleeding profusely from his head. Takamiya begins to hysterically laugh over the pain as he realizes that Himekawa was right about Oga becoming more powerful when his friends are involved. He then calms down as he tells Furuichi that he will still die anyway, while Lucifer carves his "soul" out from his body.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 7-19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 1 As Oga panics from the sight, Takamiya informs him that Furuichi will not die yet until his "soul" is returned to his body before morning. He then has Furuichi's "soul" be cut into six pieces which he then sends to the other members of the Fallen Angels, except for one, which he saves for himself. Takamiya tells Oga to retrieve all of the pieces from his subordinates before morning if he wants to get the final piece, which he can only be given if he wins against Takamiya in another fight. However, Oga ends up taking one of the pieces and decides to continue fighting Takamiya anyway; surprised by his act, Takamiya tells Lucifer to step aside. The two end up resuming their fight which results in a massive explosion across the school building.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 3-13 Once the smoke simmers down, Takamiya laughs in enjoyment from their fight but warns Oga not to get too carried away otherwise Furuichi will die.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 17 Shortly after, he then realizes that Hidetora Tōjō is behind him. He realizes too late and is punched through the window in the hallways, knocking him down into the next room.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 18-19 Takamiya emerges from the billow of smoke and rubble with little injuries from Tōjō's punch. Clearly disinterested, he tells Tōjō that he has no interest in fighting him especially since he could not defeat Himekawa, which he is then rebuked for.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 4-5 Takamiya eventually loses his patience after Tōjō begins screaming over Furuichi's apparent death, telling him to be quiet.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Page 6 He then attacks Tōjō with a swift roundhouse kick, only to discover how ineffective it is against the Tōhōshinki. The two then engage in a brief bout against Takamiya's kicks and Tōjō's punches; during the fight, Takamiya is accused of having "killed" Furuichi though he gives no definitive answer on whether he did or did not. He ends up getting his face bloodied and pushed away from his opponent.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 7-11 However, before they can resume their fight, Oga convinces Tōjō that Furuichi is not dead and proceeds to explain the situation. While the two talk, Takamiya stands nearby and smokes another cigarette.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Page 12 When it appears that they are finished talking, Takamiya inquires whether they are. However, after two other Demons arrive to assist Furuichi, Takamiya is forced to sit back further as another explanation is given.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 14-15 Eventually, both of them leave with Furuichi but not before they tell Oga that there are helpers on their way to assist him. Takamiya is content to know that Oga has a strong group of allies willing to help. The thought interests Takamiya and he remarks to Oga that it would be interesting to see an all-out fight between each of their subordinates against one another, and he wonders which side will win.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 17-18 The two first-years then resume their fight with one another. Takamiya attempts to deal another kick to Oga but ends up being thrown against a wall instead. As he gets up, he deduces that Oga is scared of letting others of handling his problems especially if it involves the life of a friend. Lucifer then returns and uses her powers again on Oga, allowing Takamiya to punch him in the face, only to have his fist be blocked swiftly. He is corrected for his speculations and is subsequently punched in the stomach; despite the pain, Takamiya smiles at the fact that Oga is still becoming stronger.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 8-14 Afterwards, Takamiya notices that Oga is slowly feeling more exhausted from the fight. He explains to Oga that the Emblem on his right hand is depleting the power that he and his comrades could be using, comparing it to that of an active but unused cell phone. However, Takamiya then states that it is the opposite for himself and for the members of the Fallen Angels, adding that it will be more difficult for someone such as Tōjō to win against them;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 2-5 because of his last statement, he receives a brief scolding from Oga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Page 12 Suddenly, Takamiya dashes away from the hallways and tells Oga that they should fight in a place more suitable for them to go all-out; therefore, he takes them to the rooftop, where Takamiya remarks on the full moon overhead. Takamiya then points out how several of Oga's classmates are about to fight against the Himekawa Special Forces in the courtyards though he states that they are outnumbered. Before Oga can finish talking to him about it, Takamiya thanks Oga for keeping him company. He then states that he will now get serious, and as the wind blows past them, Takamiya also adds that Saotome taught him how to suppress an immeasurable amount of Demonic power within him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 16-19 With that said, he thanks Oga again and states that they should now end their fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 2 Takamiya watches as Lucifer returns and uses her powers against Oga and Baby Beel, nearly knocking them off of the rooftop.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 3 When they manage to stay on, they are streamed memories of Takamiya's childhood of solitude and depression;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 7 afterwards, knowing of what they have just seen, Takamiya tells Oga that he does not understand the pain that he has suffered. He explains of the troubles that he experienced in the two years of confinement within the dark room, and as his Emblem appears on his forehead, he states that it is because the world cannot comprehend such power. Takamiya then charges at Oga who is still able to hold his ground against him, surprising the former. Upon hearing Oga's subsequent words, Takamiya briefly thinks back to his first meeting with Saotome.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 17-19 Afterwards, he senses an unusually high growth of power within Oga, puzzling him. He then listens to Oga speak to him; Takamiya becomes slightly dismayed when he realizes that Oga did not understand most of his past and then becomes irritated when he is called out for being a "sulky brat". However, he then watches as Oga suddenly uses a spell that causes a massive Zebul Emblem to appear in the sky; knowing the immense power that is surging within Oga, he tries to call out for Lucifer, only to discover that she is immobilized on the ground. Angered, Takamiya charges at Oga with a flurry of punches, only to be struck down with a powerful right jab and a side kick against the fence surrounding the rooftop; alarmed, Takamiya wonders how Oga could still be able to fight with such power.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 3-13 Then, to his shock, he watches as the massive Zebul Emblem dissipates and Baby Beel disappears from Oga's back.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 15-18 Takamiya quickly sees that Udagawa and Himekawa are responsible for the event. When asked whether he disapproves of the two's actions, he bluntly states that it is the opposite and even applauds them for their work.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 5 Takamiya gets up and directs his attention to Oga, telling him that he originally wanted to fight fairly with him after learning of his actual strengths, admitting that he now does not care and only wants to beat him up; with that said, Takamiya's Emblem bestows itself upon his forehead again.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 6 He then watches as Oga coughs up a large amount of blood. Takamiya explains why it occurred before he then proceeds to compliment Oga for his sudden advance of power. Suddenly, he kicks the young man away from him while stating that he is going to win their fight. He shoots a massive blast of Demonic power at Oga, causing him to collapse, although Takamiya picks him up by the hair before he can fall flat on the ground. Takamiya then admits that he did want to fight fairly with him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 13-17 He then sarcastically asks whether Oga is happy about being free from his Demon, Baby Beel, who suddenly reappears. Takamiya then watches with an unamused expression as the infant tries to wake up Oga and then attack him for knocking him unconscious.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 3-6 Equipment * Cell Phone: Takamiya possesses a light, rectangular cell phone with modern technology features.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 12 * Hair Gel: Takamiya carries a small tube of hair gel that he uses to pull his hair back. The tube is mostly light-colored except for a wrapping that is dark and displays the name of the company that produces the product. The tube holds a light gel-like substance.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 18 * Cigarette Pack: Takamiya carries a pack of cigarettes with him that he occasionally takes smokes from.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 11 * Lighter: Takamiya has a lighter which he uses to light his cigarettes. Powers & Abilities : Takamiya is a highly skilled Spell Master, having learned various spells under Zenjūrō Saotome at a much quicker pace than for most people. Saotome stated that Takamiya and Fuji were worlds above Oga in terms of abilities and experience. Takamiya claimed that Saotome taught him spells that are fundamentally different than the ones he taught Oga where Takamiya was taught how to suppress the demonic power that threatened to consume him instead of being taught how to draw out that power like Oga. This implies that Takamiya had self-taught himself on how to fully draw out Lucifer's power and he even went as far as lecturing Oga on how to effectively use a demon's power and their contractor's emblem. * King's Crest: When a human or demon swore loyalty to Takamiya or Lucifer, he is able to brand them with the King's Crest that enhances their overall power. He states that keeping his demon emblem on at all times when he isn't using it will drain the power being granted to his subordinates and thus when not using Lucifer's power he shuts off his own emblem so the carriers of the King's Crest can use their power. Takamiya's mastery over this spell is such that he could brand over 200 subordinates instantly. * Dispelling: A basic technique where Takamiya dispels the spell of another demon contractor or spell master. Takamiya's mastery over this is such that he could reflexively dispel a Zebul Emblem without Oga noticing any movements from Takamiya during the spell's execution. * Energy Blast: Takamiya conjures an Emblem from the palm of his hand that then shoots out a wide blast of Demonic power in the form of a light-colored energy blast. This technique is able to easily destroy part of a damaged metallic fence to nothingness and cause further damage to a reinforced brick rooftop; however, Humans with high durability are able to withstand such an attack albeit while losing consciousness shortly after.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 16-17 Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Takamiya is a very powerful melee fighter, being able to easily defeat four different Pillar Generals of Behemoth's 34 Pillar DivisionBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 18-19 after having just overpowered another one that was possessing Furuichi earlier.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 10 Takamiya utilizes punches, elbows, and kicks altogether in his martial arts. Regarding punches and elbows, Takamiya can deal a number of the aforementioned moves at a multiple pace within a short amount of time. Takamiya possesses similar skill with his feet while performing kicks; he is able to knock a grown man such as Tatsumi Oga several feet away from him with just a simple kick to the body.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 15 After dealing a roundhouse kick, he is able to cleanly move his foot away and use it to block an oncoming punch from the same area, despite having his back faced, then use the same foot to perform another roundhouse kick at the person even as he is being punched in the face.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 8-11 Takamiya tends to take a sideways stance while he is fighting.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 8Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 8 Enhanced Strength: Takamiya possesses enough strength to pulverize Furuichi who had contracted Hecadoth when earlier the demon-possessed contractor was able to overpower two of Takamiya's subordinates that had the King's Crest quite easily. During that battle Hecadoth stated that Takamiya was far too powerful to be a human when the delinquent overpowered them without using Lucifer's power. Takamiya's attacks possessed enough power to easily pummel Oga through various concrete structures when using Lucfier's power that practically left the latter helpless. Takamiya's strength is such that even Pillar Head-level demons of the 34th Pillar Division were left severely injured after a few simple attacks without using Lucifer. Enhanced Speed: Takamiya is very fast where he was able to easily overwhelm Furuichi after contracting with Hecadoth with the latter unable to react to most of his movements. His speed is further demonstrated when Takamiya managed to defeat four Pillar Heads and a Pillar Head-possessed Furuichi right before Oga entered the building even though the latter was just outside it talking with Saotome. Even Oga could barely manage to react to Takamiya's speed and needed to use a chain explosion attack as a distraction to land a hit on Takamiya. His reflexes are similarly heightened where Takamiya instantly dispelled Oga's Zebul Emblem subtlety when the latter just punched the emblem to trigger the explosion of the spell. Enhanced Endurance: Takamiya has a high amount of endurance, taking very little damage to general melee attacks on his body and being more resilient to attacks that employ Demonic power. He suffers a blast from Oga's Zebul Emblem, albeit without the general explosion, with only minor injuries to the body.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 4-5 Moreover, even after such an attack, he can withstand a shattering punch to the side of the head, followed by a series of explosions occurring very closely near him, with only very moderate injuries to the body.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 14-17 Takamiya's endurance, as well as his general stamina, is strong enough that he can fight four consecutive battles without any evident wear to his body, despite the physical injuries that he suffers, and with only short intervals to take breaks from throughout each fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapters 206-209 Relationships Lucifer Takamiya shares a close relationship with his Demon, Lucifer. When Takamiya first met Lucifer, he was captivated by her appearance.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 8-10 Later, despite having been possessed by Lucifer, Takamiya showed no hostility towards her. He remains amicable towards her and even allows her to ride on his shoulders when they are together.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 7 He shows some concern for her well-being, having warned her to get away just as he was about to block an oncoming attack from Oga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 Zenjūrō Saotome Takamiya is one of Saotome's former pupils and learned how to use Spells under his tutelage as a child. Takamiya holds Saotome in a respectful light and refers to him by his first name. He became disappointed when he learns that a fellow disciple, Tatsumi Oga, apparently lacks skill compared to him despite both having been taught by the same person.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 10 Quotes *(To the Fallen Angels) "You guys were just talking about the numbers, right? Well, from my point of view, the numbers themselves don't really mean anything. So whether you're 1 or 50, it's just a matter of whether you are useful to me or not. There's nothing more to it." *(To Takayuki Furuichi) "In manga, there's always a character who gets a sudden boost of power, right? Readers always call it a 'convenient power up', but it actually does happen in the real world, as well. We Humans only truly show our mettle when we're pushed into a corner. So, let's see it." *(To Tatsumi Oga and Takayuki Furuichi) "... That hurt. Heh Heh... That hurt. That really hurt. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! That really hurt, dammit! Himekawa hit the nail on the head!! You really do get stronger when your friends are involved!! But you... still die."''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 15-16 *(To Tatsumi Oga) ''"That's good, Oga. Very good. But not enough. Use your fury to ignite a larger flame in your soul. Now, use all of that against me!!" *(To Tatsumi Oga) "I said this before, Oga. We're going to fight with everything we have. I was planning on finding out how strong you were at first, but I don't care about that anymore. Right now, I just want to beat the shit out of you." References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Daten High School Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Killer Six Elements Category:Fallen Angels Category:Spell Master Category:Male